


Small Glimmadora fluff

by Lucy_Rose



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Etheria’s hope - She-Ra, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Rose/pseuds/Lucy_Rose
Summary: After Glimmer and Adora have there last child some thoughts surface
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Small Glimmadora fluff

It was maybe one in the morning, two, three? Glimmer couldn't remember to save her life. The past 10 hours had been brutal on her, she had experienced childbirth before, having two older daughters already but this one was worse than the others. 

Long hours of screams, Adora pacing, Bow panicking, Angella and Castaspella bickering and Micah doing his best to keep her comfortable, what was worse was when the contractions rolled through, Glimmer's wings would suddenly pop out flutter around then disappear, causing all the more chaos. 

Mara and Angie, the two princesses of Bright Moon were staying with aunt Perfume and aunt Scropia, along with their daughter Flora for the night, some were in the castle, they were in one of the girls rooms. Glimmer could imagine the five cuddled up asleep with flowers and popcorn littering the room. Maybe even some broken furniture from Angella and Maras spell offs. While the two girls possessed magic they were not connected to the moon stone and therefore were not considered heirs, a shame really, Mara was a leader through and through.

However tired Glimmer was she could still remember her wifes panicked face as Glimmer clenched her hand tight threatening to rip it off, Adora had been able to put up with pain before but it seemed she had met her match. No matter how long the pain and discomfort lasted it was all worth it when the silence of the warm muggy night was cut with a soft baby's cry.

“It's a girl!” Castaspella announced excitedly, “We have another princess!”

Sighs of relief could be heard throughout the room as Adora gently picked up her newborn daughter as she continued to cry, a healthy sign. 

“Hey little girl” Adora whispered as she wrapped her in a blanket and cradled her. Bow leaned over before making an unregistered sound before correcting himself with “She's so cute!” Adora nodded to tired adn to happy to listen as she held her newest daughter. She could sense as most of the people in the room leaned over her shoulders to get a glimpse of the princess but she could barely take notice.

“Can i see her?” Glimmer asked, her voice quiet. 

“Yeah, of course.” Adora nodded, turning to the rest of the present room, “Can you give js some space?”

One by one all but Glimmer and Adora left the room, whispering about giving the two space and how excited they were to have another princess in the castle. As the last of the shuffling footsteps exited the room a soft breeze filled the empty space.

It was mid July, Etheria was muggy and humid and the occasional breeze was rare to come by, but maybe it was a storm on the way or maybe just the wind congratulating the couple on their third child but the room filled with the soft song of the wind as the room cooled down.

Adora laid down next to Glimmer on their bed, her blond ponytail sprawling out on the pillow as she held the now hushed baby girl, wrapped up in a lavender blanket. The baby was smaller than usual, and seemed to have both blond and pink hair, possibly taking on Glimmers half toned undercut. Her eyes were wide and held grey blue oceans, just like Adoras.

“She's finally here…” Glimmer whispered through her sleepness. “Our little princess.”

“Our newest addition to the family.” Adora whispered softly, as the little girl yawned. “Wanna hold her?”

“Did you think i’d say no?” Glimmer asked with a weak chuckle as Adora passed the half asleep baby.

Glimmer felt tears slowly gather in her eyes as she held her newborn. She cried before when she held her daughters, but this cry was different, she knew her baby would be strong, strong like her mother. She knew she'd be stubborn like her, all from a touch. 

“Getting emotional huh?” Adora chuckled.

“Oh shut up” Glimmer pushed her away realising a little giggle.

The baby awoke slowly turning up to her mother, her wide blue eyes captured the sight of her mom as her mouth opened slightly before reaching out her hands and hugging Glimmer's face, the tears came harder as Glimmer smiled and hugged the girl back. She turned her face to look back at Adora to see tearing up, a soft smile on her face.

“Emotional huh?”

The two laughed quietly as the girl let out a little giggle.

“What are we gonna name her Glim?” Adora whispered.

“I don't know…” The baby had fallen asleep once more, a reminder of how late it was.

“I have a name...”

“Oh?”

“Amari, It means warrior ,” Adora stroked the baby's forehead as she talked “and powerful princess”

“She’ll be a warrior just like you.” Glimmer reached over and kissed Adoras cheek.

“And an even more powerful princess like you” Adora smiled and kissed her back on the lips. They stayed like that for a minute, maybe two. It had been so long since they could just relax and be together, just together, alone, free, and happy.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, Adora got up to answer it to find Angie and Mara, pillows in hand, with Scropia and Perfuma behind them. 

“Were sorry to bother you, Mara and ANngie couldn't sleep and they insisted on coming and snuggling with you.” Scorpia stuttered out.

“They can come in.” Glimmer called in from her bed as Adora opened the door allowing the two girls to run in. Perfuma whispered to Scropia about giving them space,so he nodded and Adora closed the room to glance back at her daughters. 

“Mama!!” Angie called out, her different toned purple hair buns bouncing as she jumped onto the bed crawling over to her mom. Mara did the same but constantly shutting her sister as she did it, 

“There's a baby!” the two loudly exclaimed excitedly. 

“Is it our little Brother?” Mara asked

“No it better be a sister!” Angie argued.

“Shh girls, your mama’s been through a lot tonight.” Adora whispered, taking back her seat. “And it's a girl.”

Angie stuck her tongue out at Mara getting a grunt of anger out of her sister. 

Glimmer smiled at her two daughters, “Her name is Amari.”

“Amari? What type of name is that?” Mara asked.

“Its name is Mara , be quiet.” Angie hissed before stroking her sister's forehead.

After an hour or so, the girls had settled down from the excitement of their baby sister and had fallen asleep snuggled up to her, Glimmer and Adora. Glimmer and Adora still couldn't sleep though, the adrenaline of the little baby girl in their hands was like an energy source for them. 

Adora let out a giggle, with a new idea “A dance m’lady?”

Glimmer blushed letting out a giggle, “How could I say no?” she got up ignoring the dizziness in her head as she took Adoras hand and exited her room onto the balcony. 

Even if she was in a nightgown and Adora in shorts and a sports bra, in her mind they were wearing the finest gown and suit in Bright moon, and even if they were just on her balcony she felt like they were back at princess prom.

Glimmer could feel small smile cracking over her lips

Adora grabbed Glimmer and started spinning her around the balcony getting dangerously close to the edge before turning the other way. Glimmer looked up at Adora smiling and happy causing her to beam right back. 

“I love you.” Glimmer whispered.

“I love you to Glim.” Adora whispered, playing with her hair.

“Our family just got bigger didn't it?”

“Yeah, but the bigger the better right?”

Glimmer suppressed a giggle, “Yeah. How are we gonna take care of all of our girls when they're older? If there is anything like us, three of them will be plenty work.”

“We'll do it, We always figure it out , remember? Plus if it's needed I can be She-Ra and fix it right up!” Adora chuckled at her own joke, Glimmer let out a small giggle. 

“I'm just worried something could go wrong, Amaris so small, and the horde attacks-”

“The hordes destroyed Glim, they were simply gang attacks claiming to be the horde.”

“I know…” Glimmer sighed

“I get your worry.” Adora whispered. “They did seem like they were horde, and it's  
frightening that they've been continuously doing their best to take back former horde outposts.”

Glimmer paused grabbing Adora. A strange feeling of anxiety rushed over her, she turned to Adora, “Promise me, promise me nothing bad will happen to our girls. Promise me we can protect them and that we can keep them safe somehow!” Glimmer could feel tears starting to form in her eyes, the idea that the horde could be back, the idea that they could hurt her again, they could hurt Adora again, that they could hurt her daughters, that they could hurt anyone again was too much.

Adora could see the fear in Glimmers eyes, the tears threatening to fall only caused her own to slip down her cheek.

“I promise Glim. I promise I'll protect you, them, I'll protect all of them.” Adora could feel Glimmer hug her and bury her face in her shoulder, she could feel herself hugging back. She could feel fear, anxiousness, hopelessness. She could feel it all. She had to protect them. She wouldn't let the horde tear her family apart again. She couldn't allow anyone to kill her family, hurt them, she couldn't allow them to do anything. 

But sixteen years later she would fail, a princess assassinated, and a princess lost of their powers.


End file.
